Kodama (3.5e Monster)
= Kodama = A Kodama is a spirit from Japanese folklore, that lives in one of its many trees. When one deigns to show itself, it usually takes a form resembling a more or less greenish white humanoid creature. Kodama are translucent, and constantly alternate between almost completely transparent to about semi-opaque when they show themselves, sporting relatively oversized, rattling heads with child- or masklike features. Mostly however, these vaunted little spirits tend to stay far out of sight. A kodama that shows itself stands between 8 and 14 inches tall and has no actual weight to speak of. Kodama cannot speak, but they can understand all languages. They can understand even unspoken languages and detect surface thoughts. Despite their incorporealness, kodama often interact passively with their environment as if they were semi-solid (i.e. sitting, walking over, or standing on surfaces), although they also have the ability to slip through them. Combat Kodama usually remain hidden, either within the trees themselves, or using their ability to turn invisible at will. Kodama do not fight, although it is unknown whether they can't or won't. Kodama get a +5 luck bonus to their Armor Class as well as to any skill check or saving throw. Kodamas always start out with a neutral disposition towards any creature, which can become friendly through Diplomacy or other means. Kodama are however never hostile to any creature and simply slink back into the depths of the forest when provoked. Magic Immunity (Ex): A Kodama is immune to any spell or spell-like ability, with the following exceptions. When ''speak with plants'' is cast, any Kodama hiding within 60 ft. is compelled to show itself if it fails a Will save against the spell's DC. Even if compelled to show itself, nothing is preventing them from winking out again next round and disappearing to another place. (Su): Kodamas are able to glance the surface thoughts of any living creature within 60 feet, as per the detect thoughts spell. They can also discern the alignments of such creatures within this range. Kodama cannot be fooled by any spell that actively prevents such information from being scryed, or even by a nondetection spell. Due to this information, kodama can understand even unspoken and sign languages without problem, and will usually wink out when met with undesired alignments. Etherealness (Su): A Kodama may phase itself out completely or show itself at will. When phased out, the kodama is out of phase with the material, is completely invisible and cannot be attacked, tracked, spotted or influenced in any way except the usage of ''speak with plants''. When a kodama uses its etherealness, it can jump from one place to another without limits to distance, but within the confines of its forest, as a move action. Favor of the Forest (Su): The abundance of Kodama in a forest symbolizes its health, and the status quo within the forest. When one or more Kodama within 60 ft. are friendly to certain creatures, those creatures gain a +1 luck bonus to Armor Class, skill checks and saves. Characters that can speak the druidic language get a +4 circumstance bonus to interacting with Kodama (applying to Diplomacy and other such checks). Similarly, hurting the forest's messengers and proxies can greatly compromise any endeavour undertaken within a nature area. Hurting or killing a kodama is rather difficult, but those that succeed are stricken with a curse that bestows upon them a –4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability checks, and skill checks. Only a wish, miracle or ''atonement'' that besieges this particular deity for an effective peace-making offering can remove this curse. Guiding Spirit (Su): Kodama that are friendly can assist a character in tracking attempts as per aid another, enabling them to bestow a +2 competence bonus to the character's Survival check to track for every Kodama assisting (to a maximum bonus of +10). Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''charm animal'', ''obscuring mist'', ''pass without trace'', ''tree stride'', ''wood shape''. 1/day—''liveoak''1, ''transmute metal to wood''1. Caster level 2nd. *''1:'' Requires a gathering of at least 10 Kodama, whose caster levels merge to become an effective caster level of 20th. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster